


Chocolate, Vanilla, Cherry

by WhiteFoxKitsune (ProwlingThunder)



Series: Little Stars [28]
Category: Invasion America
Genre: Bonding Time, Comfort Food, Gen, Ice Cream, canon compatible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/WhiteFoxKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>David and Rafe share some ice cream on Maple Island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate, Vanilla, Cherry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvre](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Silvre).



> Prompt: Ice Cream

The communications orb glowed, swathing the underground bunker in a pale white-blue blanket. David sat on one of the benches against the wall, huddled between another orb like the one Rafe spoke into and an old trunk. Old, the sort of thing that had probably existed back in WWI. Beat up and looking like it had seen better days, but still functional, or else it wouldn't be here.

Rafe had said it had his parents' things. Stuff they had never wanted to loose.

The sheriff glanced at him briefly, then made an abortive gesture to the orb and said something in that language David didn't know. It sounded sharp, but almost friendly. Then Rafe turned to him fully and motioned for him to go up the stairs. “What's going on?”

“I'll explain shortly. Let's get some food into you.”

…the only thing in the freezer at all was a few tubs of unopened ice-cream.

David claimed the container of dark chocolate, vanilla chips interspersed like stars in the night sky. Rafe eyed it like it might start moving and try to eat him. But if he had meant to say anything of the choice, he decided against it, and scooped another spoonful of his own into a bowl. Vanilla, with frozen, whole cherries inside. David didn't see how it could taste good.

“...so why ice cream?”

Rafe shrugged, halfhearted. “Comfort food, mostly. But you'll need the sugar, too.”

“...why?”

David was still waiting for an answer when Suta showed up to get them, and then the answer didn't matter anymore.


End file.
